Magical Manny
by mystic-moonlite
Summary: Manny has just broken up with Craig, and wants him back desperatley. But when she comes across a magical pendant, it gives her the power of manipulating and reading people's thoughts. Will she use this new power to seduce Craig back in her life?


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE DEGRASSI CHARACTERS. I AM JUST BORROWING THEM FOR THE TIME BEING.  
  
CHAPTER 1: THE PENDANT  
  
Manny rummaged hopelessly through her closet. Mountains of clothes, shoes, and accessories covered the floor. She had just finished an important report for her biology class, and now she had lost it. Nothing ever seemed to go right in her life. She was always losing things. Material items were not the only things she had lost. She had just recently lost Craig, and now her heart seemed lifeless and void without him.  
  
Manny tired hard not to think of him, but every move she made seemed to arouse a new thought of him throughout her mind. Perhaps this was another stage of heartbreak, and she would eventually get over it soon.  
  
Manny gazed at her reflection in the mirror on her drawer. She seemed to look so happy for somebody who had just broken up with someone. She liked that she had given that impression to everyone at school, the impression that heartbreak wasn't an issue of hers. But truly, deep in her soul, Manny felt like she was a piece of nothing, floating throughout the universe.  
  
Manny sighed heavily, and bent down to retrieve a shoe box from underneath her bed. She gingerly removed the cover, revealing photographs of her and Craig together. There were other pictures Craig had taken: Angie, his half sister, Joey, and others. But the only photographs that seemed to spark something deep within Manny's soul were the ones of her and Craig.  
  
Manny was about to pick one up, when she let her hand gently float over it, trying to recall happy memories. Time spent with Craig was always magical. Every waking moment spent with him was like living in heaven. She desperately missed that feeling, and would do almost anything to get it back. Maybe if Craig knew, he might share similar feelings.  
  
Heartbroken and desperately stressed, Manny tossed the photographs back in the shoe box, perhaps it was better if she had just forgotten about him.  
  
She had a sudden urge to retrieve the photos again, but stopped herself and whispered, "No,"  
  
"I'm over this." She muttered plainly.  
  
But deep inside her heart, Manny knew she truly was not over this. It wouldn't matter if she repeated those words a thousand times; she would still never be over Craig.  
  
Manny slipped the shoe box back under her bed, but something else caught her eye. A tiny gem, as small as it was, glittered brightly under the darkness of her bed.  
  
Aroused by curiosity, she reached under her bed, attempting to retrieve the jewel. Manny clasped it in her hand, and pulled it out from under the bed. She examined it carefully under the light, its lustrous beauty blinding her eyes.  
  
It was a deep sapphire shade of blue, almost as blue as the ocean itself. It was about the size of two peas, but she doubted it would attract any attention. Perhaps it was a cheapy prize she had won at the carnival and forgotten about. She doubted it was worth anything, but its beauty seemed to entrance her.  
  
Manny had the strangest feeling to wear the gem. She searched through her jewelry box, retrieving a gold chain the size of her neck.  
  
There was a small hole in the gem, just big enough to fit the chain through. She picked up the chain, and inserted it into the hole. She slipped it around her neck, admiring its beauty in the mirror.  
  
But as soon as the gem touched her chest, Manny felt a shock of pure power pulse through her body. She almost lost her balance, and analyzed the gem carefully.  
  
"Weird," Manny whispered.  
  
But, Manny decided to degrade the strange incident to a mere coincident. Perhaps all those cokes she had earlier today were getting to her head.  
  
Manny slipped on her pajamas, the gem dangling beautifully around her neck. She reached to turn off her lamp light when she saw a picture of her and Craig together. Small tears brimmed her eyes, but she fought them back as she pushed the picture aside. Manny switched off the light, the image of Craig sweetly lingering in her head.  
  
Moonlight seeped into Manny's bedroom, making shadows dance round her wall. The rays of moonlight touched the jewel hanging around Manny's neck, making it glow ferociously. It gleamed with incredible force, illuminating Manny's upper body.  
  
Manny gasped. Perhaps it was a glow-in-the-dark type of jewel.  
  
Manny slid under the covers of her bed, sighing heavily. Little did Manny know, that the pea-sized object hanging around her neck would soon change her life forever.  
  
*~*~*So wat did ya think?!?! Plz R/R!!~*~ 


End file.
